HISHE: Villain's Pub Special I
by AVP5
Summary: A special "How it should have ended" one-shot story that created the Villain's pub for all villains to hang out. Kind of like the Super Cafe where heroes can hang out. The rest of the info is inside. If your a fan of HISHE then check this out and if you don't know what it is then go to YouTube to find out. I don't own anything of HISHE. I'm just doing this for fun, enjoy.


**Welcome to a new HISHE story, which is the first Villain's Pub. For those who don't know what I'm talking then go see the video "How Thor the Dark World should have ended" to find out. If you do know then it's like the Super Café, except this is for the villains not the heroes. Once you do then you'll know what this is about. I want to thank everyone from the past who have enjoyed my other stories of HISHE. I hope you all like this one too. I don't own anything from Disney, the DC Universe, or from HISHE. It's time for me to go, take care, and enjoy. **

**Villain's Pub Special I**

_Villain's Pub_

Hans, the villain from the movie Frozen is sitting in a booth next to Jafar, the villain from the movie of Aladdin. In front of them is Ursula, the villainess from the Little Mermaid and next to her is Maleficent, the villainess of Sleepy Beauty.

Hans has just finished telling the villains what happened in the movie he was in and what happened after failing to kill the Ice Queen, Elsa.

Hans: Once the two sisters reunited I was send back to my home where I was punished for my crimes.

The villains all stayed silent wondering if there is more. After a minute Ursula broke the silence.

Ursula: And?

Hans: And, that's it.

Jafar: You mean to tell me you didn't get killed or have a last epic battle?

Hans: Well, no not really. I mean how epic could it really get I mean she had the power to freeze people. It wouldn't have been an epic battle if she just froze me.

Maleficent let's out an annoyed sigh.

Maleficent: You new villains of Disney are such a disappointment. Whatever happened to the great villains like us?

Ursula: I blame the parents who complained that we were too scary and evil.

Jafar: Now we're stuck with villains like Hans here.

Hans: Hey, just because I didn't have an epic battle and died like how you guys did doesn't mean I'm a bad villain. I'm a real Disney villain.

Maleficent: You're only a real Disney villain if you have an epic battle with the hero/heroine, look scary, and go out in flames.

Ursula: Or in Jafar's case go out like a punk.

Jafar: Hey! I didn't go out like a punk. I was one of the best villains of Disney.

Maleficent: The first movie yes, the sequel though…I mean come on you got beaten by that annoying little parrot. How sad is that?

Ursula: Yeah, you should take Hans here and go sit with the rest of the losers.

Ursula points to the other booth that has all the lame Disney villains, including Ursula's sister, Morgana.

Morgana: Hey! I came close to killing Triton and take over the sea!

Ursula: Before or after you got your butt kicked by a little girl?

Morgana: Fuck you bitch!

Jafar: Hey, come on guys you can't move me over there. I'm an awesome villain.

Maleficent: You lost to Mickey Mouse in a magic fight.

Jafar:…whatever. you're all just jealous. I was a powerful sorcerer and a Genie. I had unlimited power and magic.

Ursula: Oh, well if that's true then why don't you show us a magic trick right now?

Joker: Hey, do you want to see a magic trick?

Jafar: Go away clown.

Joker: Just watch I'm going to make this pencil, disappear.

He slams Hans's face into the pencil as the former villain falls to the ground dead.

Joker: Ta-da! It's gone!

Hades: That wasn't a magic trick I saw the pencil go up the guy's face this is lame.

Joker: Oh, well is this lame?

Presses a button and blows up the part of the bar where the low class villains were sitting killing them.

Jafar: Um you know what I'm just going to take off I have an appointment with my…see my eye doctor.

Jafar takes off running, while the Joker sits next to Ursula.

Joker: Do you want to know, how I got these scars?

Maleficent sighs in annoyance.

Maleficent: Is there any villain around here who is crazy, but is good looking, and not a freak?

Loki: Excuse me, is this seat taken?

Maleficent turns Ursula and Joker into toads.

Maleficent: Not at all.

**The End**

_Villain's pub_

General Zod is at the bar drinking with Bane sitting next to him.

Zod: 2012, you and Loki stole the show as the best villains of that year. 2013 I was the best villain.

Bane: You sure? Because I think that guy from Iron Man 3 did a better job.

Zod: He got his butt kicked by a woman. I killed thousands maybe more people and got Superman to kill. How many villains do you know can make him do that?

Bane: True and we now have to wait until 2015 to see a new villain appear since 2014 I doubt will have any good villains.

Zod: Yeah you got a point (thud) what was that?

Bane: I don't know, but it sounds like….Oh my God what is that!

A large tail crashes through the roof and lands on the two villains as a loud roar echoes throughout the bar.

**I hope everyone likes this. Short I know, but still good I hope. I want to thank my friend Wolf2 for his help with the story. I appreciate it my friend. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you guys thought of this. If you didn't like it then don't leave any reviews please. Also if anyone can guess what the creature was at the end was and gets it right I'll do a HISHE story for you. Time for me to go, take care, and see you all next time, Happy Holidays! **

_Mountains_

Elsa is in her ice palace looking out into the sky on her balcony as the sun sets. Then Batman comes into.

Batman: Hey, you want to know my secret identity?

Elsa: What the, get out! How the hell did you get in here?

Batman: Because I'm Batman!


End file.
